Un café
by AlenDarkStar
Summary: Habían pasado los años, los dos habían cambiado, ya no eran los niños que se conocieron en el pasado. Un café los reunió y de ese café surgió una propuesta algo extraña. No hay amor, solo intereses en común.


Disclaimer: Nada pertenece a AlendarkStar, ella solo escribe este fic basandose en el universo que Bleedman nos entregó en Grim Tales.

**Un café**

"¿Recuerdas cuando éramos niños y me gustabas?" No, no era una buena forma de iniciar una conversación, sería algo tonto y equivocado porque a pesar del tiempo ella le seguía gustando quizás no tanto como antes pero no le era indiferente.

En aquel entonces no estaba seguro de amarla, ahora sabía que no lo hacía. Simplemente le atraía, pues le agradaba la mujer frente a él, hermosa y peligrosa. Si de niña era de temer ahora mucho más no por nada era la más temida en ese mundo

Mandy estaba frente a él, en esa pequeña cafetería situada en el inframundo y él no sabía cómo iniciar una conversación. Ella había aceptado tomar un café, no sabía por qué lo había hecho pero decidió no preguntar pues sabía que esa mujer no necesitaba de motivos, había sido de ese modo desde que la conocía.

Una mirada bastó para que entendiera lo mucho que había cambiado. Ya no era una niña, su cuerpo era prueba de ello, siempre le había parecido linda pero no creyó que llegara a convertirse en una mujer tan atractiva, el embarazo no le había afectado demasiado.

Dirigió su mirada al pequeño que la acompañaba, había pasado poco tiempo desde que murió por medio de un aborto, no menos de dos años, era difícil pensar que la Mandy que conoció se hubiera convertido en madre. Sonreía y eso lo hacía ver tierno, aquel niño se parecía poco a su madre.

El pequeño era un pequeño esqueleto, parecido a Huesos. Eso también era algo difícil de creer pues no recordaba haber visto en él algún interés en Mandy. Sin embargo no lo podía negar, ambos estaban casados y eran la pareja de la que más se hablaba en el inframundo pues también eran los más temidos.

— ¿Cómo se llama? —preguntó después de una larga pausa, mitad curioso, mitad deseoso por romper ese silencio, si bien seguía siendo antisocial los silencios de Mandy le resultaban escalofriantes.

—Grim Junior—respondió Mandy con su frialdad acostumbrada. Se sintió más tranquilo al ver que no todo había cambiado.

Otro silencio incómodo. Normalmente cuando te reencuentras con alguien a quien no has visto en años tienes muchos temas sobre los que conversar sin embargo esa no era su situación. El mesero trajo el café que habían pedido y la tensión del ambiente disminuyó levemente.

— ¿Qué ha sido de Billy?

—Murió, quizás esté en el purgatorio, fue expulsado por idiota.

Eso no lo sorprendió, Billy era un idiota, a veces incluso repulsivo, muchas de sus costumbres causaban asco al verlos pero también sabía que podía ser un gran amigo y que al morir no se le negaría la entrada al cielo.

—Pareces no tener problemas cuidando de un niño—agregó, buscar un tema de conversación era difícil y al parecer Mandy no estaba dispuesta a ayudarlo.

—Hay que enseñarles disciplina desde pequeños, eso es lo más importante—respondió Mandy con total seriedad, la risa del pequeño atrapó momentáneamente su atención— ¿tendrías un hijo conmigo?

Sin palabras, así estaba, no lo había viso venir. Si no conociera a la rubia creería que se trataba de una broma pero lo hacía y sabía que ella nunca hacía bromas, incluso era más probable ver a un cerdo volar o a Billy con buenos modales en la mesa, algo que era prácticamente imposible si no había algo sobrenatural en el medio.

—No te quedes como tonto—agregó Mandy con un tono de voz que claramente decía que su vida peligraba—Huesos no puede tener hijos y yo necesito tener una niña.

—Creí que no te gustaban los niños—se animó a decir luego de una larga pausa aunque quiso preguntar por el padre del pequeño, solo curiosidad.

—Tengo mis motivos—respondió la rubia sin abandonar su acostumbrada seriedad y él no se animó a decir nada más pues sabía de los métodos de tortura que ella solía usar.

— ¿Por qué me lo pides a mí?

— Por tu especie—respondió con absoluta calma, como si hablara del clima o cualquier tema carente de importancia y no sobre la concepción de un hijo fuera del matrimonio—estoy segura de que me darás un hijo fuerte.

Las palabras de Mandy sonaban sinceras, no eran el mejor motivo y él lo sabía pero tratándose de una mujer como ella, fría y calculadora no podría esperar algún tipo de sentimentalismo pues sabía que era absurdo. Desde que la conocía se podía decir que la única muestra de afecto que había tenido era con ese niño de escasos meses cuando lo alimentaba, casi parecía una madre como cualquier otra y no la reina del inframundo, no pudo evitar pensar que quizás la maternidad sí había logrado afectarla.

— ¿Y bien? —preguntó Mandy cansada por su silencio—Mañana, en la misma hora y el mismo lugar.

Sabía que eso no era una pregunta, era una orden con todas las palabras. Podía negarse pero no era un suicida, morir no estaba en sus planes pero tener un hijo sí. Quizás tuviera una niña, una pequeña a la que enseñarle el legado de su familia.

Habían pasado varios meses desde que tuvieron esa conversación y él podía recordarla como si hubiera sido ayer. Estaba en el hospital, Mandy pronto daría a luz. No era necesario el que estuviera allí y él lo sabía pero quería hacerlo. A Huesos no le gustaba, él lo entendía pero no le importaba. Había estado con su esposa a sus espaldas y habían tenido un hijo, no sabía si Huesos realmente amaba a su esposa o le temía, incluso llegó a pensar que anhelaba tener una niña y por eso aceptó que su esposa estuviera con alguien más, la muerte no podía crear vida, esa era una verdad innegable.

La voz de una de las enfermeras diciendo que el aborto fue exitoso y que se trataba de un niño interrumpió sus pensamientos. Oficialmente era padre, sabía que la muerte en persona sería quien asumiría ese cargo pero no le importaba, nadie le prohibiría ver a los dos niños crecer. Si Junior lo veía como a un tío ¿por qué debería ser diferente con ella?

Para todos, incluyéndolo, fue una sorpresa el que Mandy no aceptara que la recién nacida pasara por lo mismo que su primer hijo. No dio motivos, solo dijo que su hija conservaría su aspecto humano y que si alguien le ponía un dedo encima lo haría pasar por el peor de los tormentos, ciertamente nadie se atrevió a desafiarla, ella podía causar más miedo que la mismísima muerte, quien había sido presa de sus encantos y logró tomarla como esposa.

Fue el último en ver a la pequeña, era el vivo retrato de su madre. Quizás ese era el motivo por el que Mandy se negó a que hicieran de ella una pequeña calavera pero sabía que era improbable, Mandy solía ser demasiado complicada, cada una de sus acciones tenían un motivo de ser.

Y pensar que todo había iniciado con un café.


End file.
